Fine, Just Fine
by beanza3
Summary: s6 e9... From promo, what I think may or may not happen. :D  Twist taken from Lauren from facebook, not my original idea.    Bones can't take back what went wrong, Booth can't fathom where everything got lost.


Fine, Just Fine

**A/N: Spoilers for everything up too episode 9 of season 6. 3 I only gave spelling/grammar a cursory look, so tell me about any mistakes I missed… I own no beta. Thanks!**

The rain pounding down made it hard for her to see, to hear, to focus on anything. Drunk and dazed, she wandered into the road, trying to get past the lights to where she new her home was. Noticing that she dropped her coin on the ground, her change she kept in her hand after leaving the bar, she bent down to grab it. The lights behind her got brighter, and she felt a heavy weight slam into her side, knocking her to the ground, and forcing her to roll into the curb. Her head ached, and she groaned curling into herself.

Why couldn't the pain just stop? Why did _everything_ have to hurt? She felt warm hands pulling her up, repeating a word incessantly. No, not a word. Her name: Bones. She opened her bleary eyes, surprised to find them closed, and saw Booth's stressed anxious face. "Bones," he said, his voice hurting her throbbing head. "Are you alright?"

"Did I get hit by a car," she asked, trying to make sense of her jumbled memories. She was in the road, saw lights… but they were coming from the wrong direction.

"No, Bones, no. You were almost killed…" He was at a loss for a moment, and then continued. "I saw you in the road, and just ran… Are you alright?"

She groaned as her prodded her, flinching away from him. "My head," she gasped. His eyes darkened with worry.

"Bones, come with me now." He pulled her up, supporting her.

"Why?" She tried to understand what he was saying. Why was she so dizzy? "My house is right there."

He helped her over to his car and guided her inside, buckling the seat-belt. "No, Bones, you are going to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"You might have a concussion; I'm not letting you go home just to die in your sleep. Come on, if your not, well, there's nothing wring with being safe." He was already in his seat, putting the car in gear.

"I'm fine…" She wasn't, she could barely make the words come out. But she didn't want _his_ help.

He ignored her. "What happened? Why were you in the road?"

"I'm sorry," she kept her eyes away from him, and tried to keep herself in control. However, her grip was tenuous and slipping. "I just… I went to the bar, I couldn't look at her body anymore, and just… I don't know. And then, I was walking home, and I dropped a coin, went to pick it up, and you were there." She didn't, couldn't, look at him.

He laughed, a bitter, cold sound. "Why did you go to the bar?"

"I just… I didn't want to be me. Not now, not with all this."

His voice broke, "why?"

"I don't want to be like her, but when I look at her, hear her… All I see and hear is me. I don't want to die with what she left behind… I don't want to have regrets." Her voice broke now, and she knew she lost control. "I missed my chance." She sobbed, lost and out of control.

"What," he spoke as he parked in the hospital driveway. "What do you mean?"

"I missed my chance, and now it's too late."

"You can't _do_ this Bones," he said harshly, inexplicably angry with this poor broken woman. "You can't just take things back, not after all this time. People move on."

"I know, and now it's too late…"

"Bones," he spoke plainly, clearly, so she could understand him. "I have Hannah now, I'm happy."

She looked up at him, surprised, "I know…"

"You can't just do this, Bones, it's not fair, not fair to me.!" He slammed his hand on the wheel, but she still looked at him with those wide eyes.

"You? Why does everything revolve around you! My decision to not go with Sully had nothing to do with you, nor does my remorse over that decision."

The words she spoke trickled into his head… "Sully?"

"Yes, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Us," he couldn't figure out where he lost track of this conversation… "You know, what happened after telling Sweets about his book…"

"That?" She laughed, finding this all too funny. "I stand by that decision. While I care about you, trying a relationship would only lead to pain for both of us. Anyway, as you said, you have Hannah. However, I may have let go my only chance for happiness." Her indignation died as she sniffled. "I'm _so_ stupid."

"No Bones, you're not…" He put his arm around her, letting her cry into him. "Sully wasn't the guy. You'll find him, someday. You're special, Bones, not meant for just anyone."

As she cried, he decided to tell her later that Hannah and he broke up, and the reason why he was going to her house…

**A/N: Ah… That was fun to write… I miss Sully! **** Am I alone in thinking that Bones would regret giving Sully up after losing Booth? He was her strongest relationship other then B-man. And as for the end… Well, I am a B+B shipper in the heart… Lets just say, I had to get rid of the blonde. Review! **


End file.
